Real Life
by LodonLady55
Summary: Can books really come true? GH


Disclaimer: Unfortunetly I don't own Harry Potter. All of these characters belong to JK Rowling.

**Real Life**

_The tall red haired girl stood on the hill looking out over the lake. The wind blew strands of fiery red hair into her face which she lightly pushed back. She pulled his cloak tighter around her slim body as the unforgiving wind blew harder. Just as she was about to leave a pair of strong rough arms wrapped around her waist._

_"I'm sorry I took so long love." She turned around and looked into those emerald green eyes she thought she'd never see again._

_"Oh Henry I thought you died in the war. I saw the killing curse being cast on you."_

_"I know love. But you should of known that I would deify death just to be with you and hold you forever." As he said these words he slowly leaned in closer and pulled her into a-_

Ginny Weasley slammed the romance novel shut with a bang. "Like that will ever happen in real life. Really Hermione how could you read that rubbish?"

Hermione looked up from her Ancient Runes homework. "I rather enjoy them thank you. I mean I know Ron will never be like any of those boys but a girl can fantasize can't she?"

"Whatever I'm going to the common room." Ginny slide off the four poster bed in the Head Girls room and descended the stairs. As she rounded the corner she collided with someone. She closed her eyes preparing to hit the hard floor but a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

"Sorry Ginny. I was just coming to get you. Are participating in the House War?"

"No what is it anyway?"

"Dumbledore thought the houses could do with more points so he made up this game where we pretend we are at war and the winning house gets 100 house points. It's to prepare us for the final battle. We can't use any major curses or hexes just Stupefy. Want to come play?" Before she could answer Harry grabbed her hand and started to pull her through the portrait hole.

"Well I guess but I don't think I will be that good Harry."

"Don't worry I'll stay with you and make sure no bad Slytherin gets to you. K?" He looked at her with his intense emerald green eyes. Ginny's stomach started to do that knotting thing it used to do when she was a first year. '_That hasn't happened in a while_'

Harry swung the doors open to show a battlefield full of stupefied students. Harry dragged her down the stairs where Professor Twenrey was standing.

"Ginny and I are signing up professor."

"I don't like this at all. I have a feeling something bad is going to happen. Oh and Mr. Potter I have a feeling you are going to die." Harry rolled his eyes at Ginny.

"Well thank you professor. And you have a nice day too." Harry pulled out his wand and took hold of Ginny's hand. She followed suit and pulled out her wand. They dodged hexes till they reached the Quidditch shed where all the other Gryffindors were standing.

Everything that followed happened in such a blur to Ginny. They started to throw hexes at the other students who were playing. Then all of a sudden they were ambushed by Draco Malfoy and his mates. As Harry stunned Malfoy Pansy used the killing curse on him. All they saw was a flash on green light then Harry hit the ground.

"No.' Ginny dropped her wand and fell on top of Harry as a series of pops happened around her.

"Everyone go back to your house. Except for you Miss Parkinson you are to report to Professor Snapes class. NOW! Madame Pomfrey please take Harry to the hospital wing. Miss Weasley please come with me."

Ginny slowly took off Harry's cloak and wrapped it around herself. She reluctantly let go of Harry's lifeless body. She slowly followed the headmaster through the school all the while in a daze. They passed many students who would just look at her with sympathy and Ginny could not take it. Finally they reached the Headmasters office and he sat her down in front of him for a talk. Once he started to speak Ginny went into her own little world. '_Harry's dead. It can't be! He is only seventeen! He is too young to die! I never told him how much I loved him. Now he will never know. I'll never see his depth defying eyes again._'

"Miss Weasley do you understand what I just told you?" '_How can he expect me to listen to him when my love just died?_'

"Yes professor. My I please go now?" Dumbledore looked at her closely before slowly nodding his head. She slowly waked past the Great Hall were the student body was grieving the death of The-Boy-Lived. She pushed the doors open and walked into the darkness toward her special place. It was a lone hill that over looked the lake. It had a weeping willow and it was the place where Harry first kissed her. She stood there staring out across the lake pushing strands of hair back. She pulled Harry's cloak closer around her and inhaled deeply. It smelled of soap and broomstick polish. Harry's scent. She thought of Harry again and started to cry.

A strong pair of arms wrapped around her waist. "Sorry I took so log getting here love." Ginny jumped and turned around. '_It can't be. But those are his eyes. And that's his voice. It has to be a ghost. Harry?_'

"Oh Harry I thought you died in the House War. I saw Pansy cast the Killing Curse on you." Harry gave a chuckle and pushed a hand through his hair.

"I know Gin. But didn't you listen to what Dumbledore told you?" Ginny started to blush. '_Shit I knew I should of listened._'

"No. Why? Should I have?"

"Because that wasn't me you saw hit the ground. It was a fake me. You see since Voldemort," Ginny flinched, "is back in power Dumbledore made this necklace," he pulled out a necklace and showed it to her. "And if I ever feel threatened by death or anything else evil I just hold it really hard and I am transported to Dumbledore's office and put a dummy me that can still move and talk into my place. So once I throw my hex at Malfoy I activated it. I'd never leave you Gin. I would defiy death just to be with you. I'm the Boy-Who-Lived. I love you Ginny."

"Oh Harry I love you too!" They looked into each others eyes and leaned forward. This was the best kiss Ginny had ever had. '_Maybe a romance ending can really happen in real life._'


End file.
